Bombay und Omi
by Moku
Summary: Ein Junge läuft durch die Straßen Tokios und macht einen interessanten Fund. Eine Geschichte, die zeigt, was passieren kann, wenn man lieb zu Tieren ist. Oder etwas in der Art. :P


Autor: Moku  
  
E-Mail: Mokuren@gmx.de  
  
Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir außer die Katze und die will ich nicht. Ist ein blödes Mistvieh. *gerade wieder ihren gebissenen Finger anguckt*  
  
Kommentar: Nein, die Überschrift ist KEIN Fehler.  
Ich habe gehört, dass Bombay eine Katzenrasse ist. Genuaso wie Balinese und der Rest. Ob das stimmt, weiß ich nicht. Ich werde mal versuchen es rauszukriegen, oder ihr sagt es mir.  
Die Idee hatte ich als ich mit meiner Katze schmuste. Sie hat sich so gegen mich gedrückt und so laut geschnurrt. KAWAI!!!! Ich musst einfach daran denken. ^^  
Wie kann meine Schwester es wagen jetzt "Hikaru no go" zu gucken??? Der grünhaarige Typ erinnert mich an Nagi. T-T Ich liebe Nagi und jetzt bin ich abgelenkt. Hab noch nicht einmal angefangen und schon werde ich abgelenkt. Das ist ja sowas von fies. *grummel*  
Pretaer. MANU!!!! HÖR AUF ANIMES ZU GUCKEN!!!!!!!!  
Danke.  
Könnt ihr euch Crawford auf Toilette vorstellen? Oder Schuldig, Nagi, FARFIE, Omi, AYA, Ken, YOHJI????? ich nicht. -_- Hab mit meiner Freundin diskutiert. Crawfu würde sicher noch seinen Compi mitnehmen.  
  
Pairing: Ihr werdet es eh schnell herausfinden... wenn nicht schon am Titel.  
  
Warnung: ... Shonen-Ai; OOC (sowieso); language  
  
Widmung:@Cleo-san: Meine treue Beta-leserin. Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen?  
@Ooka-chan: Du schreibst die längsten Comments, aber du schreibst in letzter Zeit nicht mehr. Keine Zeit?  
@fight/dark-chan: Einfach so. ^^°  
@Alita/Yuki: Mehr Tests.  
@trunks_girl: Haste den gay-test schon gemacht?  
@Wing: Wingschätzchen. Wo bist du???  
@Di-chan: Gott Di-sadistic-chan, ich höre immer noch deine Lieder. Ich liebe sie!!! Schreib schnell zurück. ^^  
@E-chan: Musst ja bald arbeiten. *nähnähnähnähnäääähnäh* (-oder so ^^°)  
@Akyo: Ich hoffe du kannst bald deine Fic's hochladen  
@KenKen: Vielleicht nicht deine Fanfiction (Ich weiß ja, dass du Kenken liebst), aber da selbst du über Nagis Tod (oder war es doch mehr Ken's Schmerz? ^_~)weinen konntest.  
@Tenchi: Meine Cyber-Ma'.  
@Ricky: Meine Verlobte. *küsschen Süße*  
  
Gott, habe ich jetzt irgendwen vergessen? Wenn ja: BITTE BESCHWEREN!! (- wird das Wort so geschrieben? Man, meine Rechtschreibung lässt in letzter Zeit wirklich zu wünschen übrig.)  
  
~*~Bombay vs. Omi~*~  
  
Er sah zur Seite und starrte auf die Kiste die durch den Regen durchnässt wurde. Etwas bewegte sich in ihr und sein Blick wandte sich wieder ab. Es war ihm egal was da drinnen war. Doch dann ertönte ein leises Miauen. Er versuchte es zu ignorieren doch es klang so kläglich, dass er es nicht konnte. Langsam bewegte er sich auf die Kiste zu und öffnete sie.   
In ihr war eine kleine Katze mit blonden Fell und großen blauen Augen. Sie sahen ihn so flehend an. Irgendwie erinnerte ihn diese Katze an sich selbst. Von allen verlassen und nach Hilfe suchend nahm er alles an was ihn einen kleinen Hauch Liebe entgegenbrachte. Doch Liebe gab es in dieser Welt nicht und er hatte es nur oft genug erlebt. Liebe war etwas, was es in seiner Welt auch nicht mehr geben sollte. Sie wäre fehl am Platz und er wusste, er würde mit allen Mitteln versuchen, sie nicht an sich heranzulassen. Doch... es war nicht alles so wie er es wollte. Es geschah nicht das, was er sich wünschte. Das Leben war eigenwillig und ließ sich nicht zurechtweisen. Auch das musste er lernen.  
Er stand auf. Ließ die Katze zurück und verschwand aus der kleinen Seitengasse, zurück in die überfüllten Straßen Tokios. Von niemanden mehr beachtet.  
  
"Verdammt."  
  
Er drehte sich um und lief zurück. Diese Katze erinnerte ihn zu sehr an sich selbst, als dass er sie jetzt da alleine in dieser Gasse unter strömenden Regen ihren elenden Hungertod überlassen konnte. Er würde sie mitnehmen. Das hatte er jetzt beschloßen.  
  
*************************  
  
Leise schlich er sich die Treppen des Hauses hoch, in der Hoffnung, niemand würde ihn sehen. Nicht auszudenken was passieren würde, würde einer seiner Kameraden herausfinden, dass er eine Katze mit nach Hause brachte. Er musste vorsichtig und...  
"Och ist das ein süßes Kätzchen."  
...unauffällig sein.  
"Kann ich sie mal haben?"  
Er drehte sich um und sah in klare grüne Augen, welche ihn lächelnd ansahen.   
"Sie ist noch nass. Ich werde sie erstmal trocknen und füttern, dann kannst du sie haben. Denk an deine Sachen." Damit lief er zu seiner Zimmertür und ging in sein Zimmer.  
Sachte setzte er sie auf sein Bett. Achtete nicht darauf ob es nass oder dreckig wurde. Es war ihm egal. Dann warf er seine Schultasche in die nächste Ecke und verließ das Zimmer von Neuem um ein Handtuch und etwas zum Fressen zu holen.   
Das blonde Kätzchen sah sich schnüffelnd um. Es gefiel ihm hier. Sie drehte sich mehrmals, stoppte und ging dann auf das Kopfkissen zu. Sie schnüffelte nochmal, drehte sich und ließ sich dann auf das Kopfkissen zusammengerollt nieder. Ein leises Schnurren entrang ihrer Kehle.  
Die Tür öffnete sich wieder und der Junge kam zurück. "Belib draußen." sagte er zu irgendeiner Person und warf die Tür zu. Sofort sprang das Kätzchen auf und machte einen Buckel. Doch dann bemerkte es die mitternachtsblauen Augen, welche sie vorher schon gesehen hatte, sie nahm den Geruch war, welcher sie die ganze Zeit umhüllt hatte und sie ließ sich wieder sitzend auf das Bett nieder. Beobachtete jeden Schritt ihres neuen Herrchens.   
Dieser kam auf sie zu. Seinen Augen wohnte eine Traurigkeit und Kälte inne, welche sie ebenfalls spürte. Langsam, fast tastend kam sie auf ihn zu. Leicht unterwürfig mit einem kleinen leisen Miauen, rieb sie ihren Kopf an dem Bein des Jungen, welcher sich auf das Bett gesetzt hatte.  
"Hast du Hunger?"  
Er hielt ihr ein Stück Brot entgegen. Das Kätzchen schüffelte daran. Dann knabberte sie etwas, ließ wieder ab, sah den Jungen an. Er nickte aufmunternd und sie miaute lauter ein Danke. Nahm ihm das Brotstück aus der Hand und zwischen ihre beiden Vorderpfoten um es besser halten zu können. Ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich auf die Lippen des Jungen. Das war auch das Erste was er machte, als er hier ankam. Essen. Und wer konnte es ihm verübeln.  
Ein Klopfen ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Die Tür öffnete sich und ein Rotschopf steckte seinen Kopf herein, bewaffnet mit einem breiten Grinsen.  
"Hast du schon einen Namen für das Kätzchen, Chibi?"  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weiß noch nicht einmal ob ich sie behalten werde. Vielleicht werde ich sie irgendwem aus meiner Klasse geben."  
Die Katze hörte auf zu essen und wich ein paar Schritte zurück, als Schuldig ins Zimmer trat. Wieder machte sie einen Buckel und fauchte leicht, was den Deutschen allerdings nicht davon abhielt näher zu treten. Nagi sah zu ihr herüber. Der Buckel verschwand ohne das der Junge den Mund aufgemacht hatte. Sie wusste was er sagen wollte.  
"Oweia, ich lese nie wieder die Gedanken einer Katze." Der Brünette wandte seinen Blick wieder ab. "Wusste gar nicht, dass du das kannst." stellte er fest und stand vom Bett auf. Die Katze fing wieder an am Brot zu nagen. "Doch. Aber ob ich es verstehe ist 'ne andere Sache." Nagi nickte. "Was hat sie gedacht?" "Sie dachte: Er wird mir nichts tun. Mit er war dann wohl ich gemeint oder?" Der Junge nickte. "Was willst du?" fragte er jetzt. "Die Katze. Darf ich sie jetzt streicheln?" "Weiß nicht, ob sie dich lässt."   
Schuldig kam auf die Katze zu und lächelte sie an. Langsam streckte er seine Hand aus. Die Katze schreckte zurück, suchte den Blickkontakt mit dem Brünetten. Er fing ihren Blick auf und die Katze kam daraufhin näher an den Deutschen heran. Schnüffelte erst, dann strich sie ihren Kopf an der Hand und forderte ihn somit auf, sie zu streicheln. Schuldig lächelte. "Gibst du ihr nun einen Namen?" "Bombay." Der Rothaarige zog die Hand zurück und drehte sich zu den Jüngeren um. "Du willst deine Katze nach deinen Feind benennen?" fragte er ungläubig. Nagi zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Es war das erste was mir einfiel, als ich die Katze sah."   
Die Katze sah fragend auf und Schuldig drehte sich zu ihr um. "Er will dich Bombay nennen. Wirst du das überleben?" Das Kätzchen wandte seinen Kopf zu Nagi. Dann wieder zu Schuldig und Miaute. Der Anmiaute schüttelte den Kopf. "Warum guckt sie dich immer an bevor sie irgendwas macht?" Der Junge zuckte mit den Schultern, kam auf die Katze zu und setzte sie in ein Handtuch um sie abzutrocknen, wie er es auch schon vorher vorhatte. Sie schnurrte unter den Berührungen und rollte sich auf den Schoß des Jungen ein. Dieser sah fragend zu Schuldig. "Sie mag dich wirklich. Willst du sie wirklich weggeben?" Nagi nickte. "Ach komm. Guck dir dieses süße Wesen an. Diese wunderschönen blauen Augen und dieses blonde sanfte Fell." Nagi lief rot an und hob das Tier von seinem Schoß. "Crawford würde mich töten." "Och... wenn das alles ist. Und außerdem sei nicht so pessimistisch, Braddy-boy würde dir doch nur den Kopf abreissen. Und er muss es doch nicht erfahren." "Was ist, wenn Farfarello es herausbekommt und mit ihr ein bisschen "Gott-verletzen" spielen will?" "Sie wird's überleben." "Bezweifle ich." "Behalt sie einfach. Ich kümmer mich um den Rest. Okay?" "Was auch immer."  
  
*************************  
  
Crawford wandte sich von seinem Computer ab und starrte Nagi Löcher in den Bauch. Dieser stand wie immer desinteressiert vor ihm und wartet auf den Auftrag den der Amerikaner ihm geben wollte. "Nagi. Warum kommen so komische Geräusche aus deinem Zimmer?" Der Brünette antwortete nicht, sondern drehte sich um und sah die Treppe zu seinem Zimmer hoch. "Ich guck mal." Damit ging er die Treppe hoch und schob sich durch die Tür in sein Zimmer.  
Er sah die Katze an, die die ganze Zeit verzweifelt an seiner Tür kratzte und das Kätzchen miaute. Sie saß einfach nur da und starrte Nagi in die Augen. Dieser atmete jetzt hörbar seinen Luft aus. "Hör zu, du kannst nicht raus solange Crawford da ist." Bombay schien zu nicken, als sie sich aufrichtete und um Nagis Beine schlich. Er nahm sie auf den Arm und streichelte sie, lächelte dabei sanft. Doch dann lief er rot an und setzte sie wieder ab. Er hasste es, wenn ihn plötzlich Bilder in den Kopf kamen.  
Der Japaner verließ das Zimmer und kaum hatte er die Tür geschloßen, als auch schon das Kratzen von vorne begann. Er seuftze, als Schuldig aus seinem Zimmer kam. "Na, macht Bombay Probleme?" Der Schwarzhaarige tauchte plötzlich auf und sah zu Schuldig und dann zu Nagi. "Bombay?" fragte er und hob einen Augenbraue. Nagi sah seinen Freund wütend an, wandte sich dann an Crawford. "Er versucht sich in meinen Comuputer zu hacken." Der Amerikaner nickte. "Und was ist das für ein Kratzen?" "Ähm..."   
Zum Glück kam gerade Farfarello die Treppe hoch und betrachtete die Versammlung. "Neuer Treffpunkt?" fragte er und holte ein Messer hervor. "Wie geht's Bombay?" Er wandte sich zu Nagi, der sich gegen seine Tür lehnte und leicht dagegen trat damit die Katze mit dem Kratzen aufhörte. Sie tat es. "Oh, dem geht's blenden." gab der Jüngste zurück. Er wusste, warum Farfarello sich von Schuldig fernhalten sollte. der Rothaarige redete zu gerne und der Ire redete ohne nachzudenken. Eine höllische Kombination. Andererseits... Schuldig dachte beim Reden auch nicht nach. Tratschweiber!  
"Wo wir gerade bei Weiß sind. Wir haben einen neuen Auftrag. Wir treffen vielleicht auf Weiß." "Vielleicht? In deinem Wortschatz gibt es kein Wort wie Vielleicht. In letzter Zeit wohl keine Visionen gehabt, was?" meinte Schuldig und wandte sich um. Farfarello folgte ihm und sie gingen in Schuldigs Zimmer. Was die da taten wollte keiner der anderen beiden wissen.   
"Jetzt zu dir." Crawford wandte sich an Nagi. "Mach, dass Bombay sich nicht bei uns einhackt und besorg mir Informationen über Takaruka Kiminitsu." Damit drehte er sich um und ging die Treppe runter, zurück zu seinen Computer.   
Nagi seuftze. Er hatte keine Lust auf einen Kampf mit Bombay. Dann ging er in sein Zimmer und setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl. Die Katze folgte ihm und rollte sich auf den Schoß des Jungen zusammen. Er sah sie nochmal an, lächelte sanft und fing dann an im Computer nach Informationen zu suchen.   
  
*************************  
  
Es war schwer die Katze im Zimmer einzuspeeren. Sie wollte es nicht, war es gewöhnt Nagi überall hinzufolgen. Sogar in die Schule, was die Lehrer natürlich nicht gerne sahen, doch den Jungen kümmerte es nicht. Warum auch?  
Doch sie konnte zu keinen der Aufträge mitgehen. Das ging nicht, also versuchte Nagi sein Bestes sie in seinem Zimmer festzuhalten. Das ging von Festketten bis hin zu Einsperren in einem Schuhkarton, aber irgendwie schaffte die Katze es immer wieder rauszukommen um Nagis Tür zu demolieren.  
Der kleine Japaner gab es auf und ließ die Katze machen was sie wollte. Sollte sie doch die Tür Durchkratzen und in die Arme des größten und gefürchtesten Monsters auf der Welt laufen. Es war ihm egal.  
Nein, es war ihm nicht egal, denn selbst diesem süßen nervenden Etwas gönnte man es nicht in Crawford reinzulaufen. Doch er hatte keine Zeit sich jetzt noch länger Gedanken zu machen. Er musste los.  
Kaum hatte Nagi die Tür geschlossen hörte Bombay auf gegen die Tür zu kratzen. Sie sah sich um und suchte einen Weg nach draußen. Irgendwo musste es einen Ausweg geben. Sie lief zum Fenster. Es war etwas offen, doch sie wusste nicht, ob sie es dadurch schaffen könnte. Auf einen Versuch kam es an. Sie sprang auf das Fensterbrett und quetschte sich durch die kleine Öffnung und schon war sie draußen.  
  
*************************  
  
Er hasste Lagerhallen. Sie waren dunkel und unüberschaubar. Überall konnte sich jemand verstecken. Aber am Meisten hasste er alte Lagerhallen. Sie erinnerten ihn an Szenen aus seiner Vergangenheit an die er sich lieber nicht zurückerinnern wollte. Doch es blieb ihm nicht erspart auch in die Lagerhalle zu gehen, also musste er seinen gesamten Mut zusammen nehmen und einfach auf Schuldig vertrauen.  
er blieb stehen. Oh mein Gott, er wurde krank. Er VERTRAUTE Schuldig. SCHULDIG!! Crawford schubste ihn von hinten an und er ging weiter. Sie kamen an eine Tür hinter der sie Stimmen vernehmen konnten. Eine davon war eine hohe Frauenstimme. Das war Takaruka Kiminitsu. Sie war nicht, wie vorher angenommen, ein Mann, sondern eine Frau. Takaruka gab sich als Sekretärin aus, aber in Wirklichkeit plante sie alle Geschäfte und führte den Handel. Nur wenige wussten es und es war auch nicht leicht gewesen das herauszufinden. Es kostete Nagi die ganzen Nacht und die Hälfte des folgenden Tages.   
Es war kein schwerer Auftrag. Eine Frau ausschalten und vier Bodyguards plus die Bodyguards des Drogenabnehmers Kotoba Itushi, ebenfalls ein baldiges Opfer von Schwarz, aber auch ein Opfer von Weiß. Crawford gab den anderen dreien ein Zeichen, dass sie sich jetzt verstecken sollten. Weiß würde bald auftauchen.  
  
*************************  
  
Er sah sich um. Dann nahm er ein Geräusch von der Seite wahr. Es war kein lautes Geräusch, aber es würde ihn auch wundern, wenn es eines wäre. Er gab seinen Freunden ein Zeichen und sie nickten, machten sich bereit auf einen Angriff. Doch es kam nichts, zumindest nichts Gefährliches.   
Sein Kopf wandte sich zur Seite und er sah ein kleines Kätzchen mit blondem Fell und blauen Augen. Es erinnerte ihn an sich selbst. Sie miaute und er ging in die Hocke.  
"Na? Was machst du denn hier?"  
Wieder gab die Katze einen Miauen von sich. dann schnüffelte sie und legte ihren Kopf in die Hand des Jungen.  
"Was macht sie hier Bombay?"  
Der blonde Junge drehte sich um und lächelte seinen Freund an. "Ich habe sie schon gefragt, aber mir gibt sie komischerweise keine Antwort." gab er den anderen als Antwort. "Vielleicht hast du mehr Glück mit ihr." Der andere Blonde schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich glaube nicht." "Lass das Tier. Wir haben einen Auftrag." Beide nickten ihrem Leader zu und standen auf. "Er ist da drinnen. Zusammen mit Takaruka Kiminitsu, seiner Sekretärin und Itushis' vier Bodyguards. Abyssian, du übernimmst Kotoba Itushi, Balinese und Siberian die Bodyguards. Ich halte Kiminitsu und seine Sekretärin in Schach."  
  
*************************  
  
Nagi schüttelte den Kopf, nachdem er den Plan gehört hatte. Weiß war völlig falsch informiert. Sie gingen nur von vier Bodygurads aus aber es waren insgesamt acht. Er spielte mit den Gedanken es dem Blonden zukommen zu lassen, damit sie es später einfacher hatten, aber dann ließ er es. Vielleicht hatte er Glück und Weiß würde es selber herausfinden.   
  
*************************  
  
Nagi hatte kein Glück und Weiß stürzte in den Raum ohne auch nur auf Kiminitsu zu achten. Verletzt wurde keiner von Weiß dafür waren sie zu gut, aber Kiminitsu hatte auch an alles gedacht. Bevor sie von Schwarz ausgeschaltet werden konnte hatte sie die Gelegenheit das Lagerhaus in Brand zusetzen. Danach konnte Crawford sie mit seiner Waffe erschießen.   
Trotzdem waren Weiß im Lagerhaus eingesperrt. Schwarz hatte Glück, sie konnten bis zum Ausgang gelangen. Nagi drehte sich um und nahm plötzlich Bombay wahr. Was machte sie hier? Sie war doch eingesperrt gewesen. Der Brünette drehte um und lief auf die Katze zu, doch sie hatte sich zu Omi geflüchtet und stand jetzt ängstlich an seine Beine gelehnt. Er sah auf sie hinab, bemerkte nicht, dass sich ein Balken vom Dach löste, doch Nagi tat es. Er rannte auf die beiden zu.  
"Bombay pass auf!"   
Beide Bombays drehten ihren Kopf zu den Jungen, genauso wie der Rest von Schwarz und Omi's Freunde. Nagi ignorierte ihre fragenden Blicke, hob seine Hand und drückte den Balken mit seiner Telekinese zur Seite. Die anderen konnten sich noch gerade so bücken um nicht von den von Nagi weggeschläuderten Balken getroffen zu werden. Dann bahnte er sich einen Weg durch die Flammen. Vor Omi und Bombay blieb er stehen und holte Luft.   
"Komm mit!" flüsterte er und drehte sich wieder um.   
Die Katze folgte dem Jungen, warf noch einen letzten Blick auf den verwirrten Omi.  
  
*************************  
  
Weiß hatte es ebenfalls aus dem Lagerhaus geschafft. Omi saß auf einem Stuhl in der Küche und ließ sich von Ken verarzten, während Yohji eine Zigarette rauchte. Aya war nach der Mission in seinem Zimmer verschwunden.  
"Warum hat er dich gerettet?" fragte Yohji und bließ den Rauch aus. Omi ließ seinen Kopf auf den Tisch fallen.  
"Ich weiß es nicht."   
"Es müsste einen Grund geben." meinte Ken und legte den letzten Verband um Omis Oberarm.   
"Vielleicht meinte er die Katze." Yohji und Ken sahen Omi fragend an. "Glaubst du er würde eine Katze haben und sie auch noch nach seinen Feind benennen?" der Blonde schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
*************************  
  
"Du hast einen Feind gerettet." stellte Crawford nüchtern fest und stellte sich jetzt direkt vor Nagi. "Habe ich nicht." flüsterte er und sah auf das Kätzchen. "Ich habe Bombay gerettet." Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte den Kopf. "Und was bitte ist Bombay? Dein Freund?" nagi sah auf. "Nicht der Bombay." Er hob die Katze vor Crawfords Gesicht. "Die Bombay." Sein Leader hob fragend eine Augenbraue.   
"Was ist das?"  
Schuldig steckte seinen Kopf durch die Tür. "Sowas nennt sich Katze Braddy-boy." meinte er grinsend und nahm Nagi die Katze ab. "Sie heißt Bombay. Süß, ne?" er ignorierte Crawfords tötenden Blick und hielt sie dem Amerikaner hin, doch Nagi nahm sie ihn vorher ab.  
"Ich bin in meinem Zimmer." flüsterte er und verließ die Wohnstube.   
  
*************************  
  
Omi starrte unablässig an die Decke ohne wirklich nachzudenken. In seinem Kopf flogen tausende von Fragen herum, aber er versuchte nicht eine davon zu lösen. Nachdem die nagenden Fragen aufgehört hatten kam ihn ein Bild in den Sinn. Nagi, wie er auf ihn zugerannt kam um ihn zu schützen. Oder vielleicht doch nur die Katze?  
Da war sie wieder. Eine dieser vielen Fragen die er nicht beantworten konnte. Verdammt noch mal. Warum hatte Nagi ihn gerettet?  
Er rollte sich auf die Seite und zog die Beine an. Seinen Kopf legte er auf die ausgestreckten Arme.   
Vielleicht hatte Nagi nur eine dieser Phasen in denen man irgendwas tat, ohne es zu wollen?   
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
Mochte Nagi ihn?  
Er rollte sich zur anderen Seite.  
Oder wollte er nur mit ihm spielen? Seine Macht demonstrieren? Wollte Nagi, dass er in seiner Schuld stand?  
Sein Blick wanderte zu seinem Fenster und blieb an dem Halbmond hängen.  
Hatte er herausgefunden was er fühlte?  
Er stand auf und öffnete das Fenster.  
Fühlte er genauso?  
Er lehnte seinen Kopf gegen den Fensterrahmen und ließ den Wind mit seinen Haaren spielen.  
Oder spielte er nur mit ihm? Wusste er es und ... spielte mit seinen Gefühlen?  
Leise schloß er das Fenster und ging zu seiner Zimmertür.  
Oder war es alles doch nur ein Versehen?  
Verließ das Haus. Er brauchte frische Luft.   
  
*************************  
  
Bombay tapste auf Nagi zu und rollte sich neben ihn ein, rückte dichter um Nagis Wärme zu spüren.  
"Du hast mir Probleme gemacht, Bombay."   
Die Katze horchte auf, hob leicht ihren Kopf und zuckte mit den Ohren.  
"Ob er jetzt durch die Nacht läuft und versucht die Frage zulösen die ich ihn gestellt habe?"  
Bombay stand auf und schlich zu Nagis Kopf. Leicht fuhr ihre rauhe Zunge über seine Wangen und er richtete sich auf. Nachdenklich sah er auf die Katze.  
"Weißt du warum du Bombay heißt?"   
Sie legte ihren Kopf zur Seite und blickte ihn aus fragenden blauen Augen an.  
"Du siehst genauso aus wie er."  
Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.  
"Wenn du dich an mich drückst, sehe ich ihn."  
Sie tapste wieder auf Nagi zu. Stemmt ihre Vorderpfoten auf die Beine des Jungen und drehte ihren Kopf um in die Augen des Brünetten zu blicken.  
"Wenn du mich anguckst, wünschte ich, er würde es machen."  
Er hob sie hoch und nahm sie auf den Arm.  
"Nur deshalb habe ich dich mitgenommen. Weil ich denken konnte, dass du er bist."  
Er lachte kurz auf. Es war traurig.  
"Gott, ich war zu oft mit Farfarello zusammen. Ich drehe schon durch."  
Sein Kopf wandte sich zu seinem Fenster. Er stand auf und öffnete es, atmete die frische Luft ein.  
"Lass uns nach draußen gehen, Bombay."  
  
*************************  
  
Auf einer Bank ließ er sich nieder. Bombay lief weiter, achtete nicht auf den Jungen. Dieser lehnte sich zurück und fasste sich an die Schläfen. Dann öffnete er seine Augen und sah zum Mond. Ein schöner Halbmond. Er hasste den Halbmond.  
"Bombay?"  
Ein Junge bewegte sich aus dem Schatten und ließ sich neben Nagi nieder.  
"Du wusstest, dass ich da bin?"  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.   
Sie saßen neben einander. Keiner sprach ein Wort. Sie sahen nur auf den Halbmond. Ein schöner, ein gefürchteter Halbmond, dann lächelt Nagi und nahm Omis Hand.   
"Deine Hände sind warm. Meine sind kalt, fühlst du es?"  
Der Blonde nickte und sah auf.  
"Es passt gut zusammen, oder?"  
Fragend.  
"Ich bin kalt und du bist warm."  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Darf ich mich bei dir wärmen?"  
Nagi wandte seinen Kopf und sah Omi lächelnd an. Dieser sah nur verwirrt aus.  
"Du musst nicht."  
Doch schon nahm der Blonde die Hände des anderen und nahm sie zwischen seine. Er rieb sie und sah dann auf Nagi. Beide wurden etwas rot, doch dann lächelte Omi und zog den Jüngeren an sich. "Ich hoffe, es stört dich nicht." Er antwortet nicht und pressten den Körper noch dichter an seinen.  
"Warum hast du mich gerettet?"   
Er drückte ihn etwas von sich um ihn in die Augen sehen zu können. "Ich habe Bombay gerettet." antwortete er, wandten seinen Blick nach unten. "Aber ich wollte Omi retten." Der Blonde verstand nicht und schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.  
"Bombay ist..."  
"Miau."  
Beide sahen nach unten und erblickten das blonde Kätzchen.  
"...sie." vollendete Nagi den Satz.  
Omi ließ Nagi los und beugte sich zu Bombay runter, nahm sie hoch und setzte sie auf seinen Schoß.  
"Du benennst deine Katze nach mir?"  
"Der Name passte."  
Bombay ging von Omi's Schoß und setzte sich stattdessen auf den des anderen Jungen. Sie rollte sich zusammen und schnurrte.   
"Hättest du mich gerettet, wenn sie nicht da gewesen wäre?"  
"Es wäre nicht passiert, wenn sie nicht da gewesen wäre."  
Sie schwiegen und sahen beide auf das blonde Wollknäul, welches gleichmäßig ihren Bauch hebte und senkte.  
"Und wenn es doch passiert wäre?"  
Nagi schwieg, starrte weiterhin auf die Katze.  
"Ich glaube nicht."  
Omi lehnte sich zurück. Schwieg.  
"Darf ich dich was fragen?"  
Der Blonde nickte.  
Er holte Luft. "Magst du mich?"  
Überrascht setzte er sich wieder aufrecht hin und wandte seinen Blick auf Nagi. Dieser machte das gleiche, suchte den Blickkontakt mit den Älteren.  
"Ich glaube ... ja." Schweigen. "Und du?"  
Ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich auf Nagis Lippen. "Was glaubst du?"  
"Och man, das ist fies. Ich habe dir auch geantwortet."   
Sie lächelten.  
"Ja."  
"Sicher?"   
Omi nickte.  
"Hab ich recht?"  
"Was denkst du?"  
Omi schmollte. "Man beantwortet keine Frage mit einer Gegenfrage."  
"Dann finde heraus, ob du recht hast."  
Der Blonde sah überrascht zu Nagi, doch dieser wandte leicht rot seinen Blick auf seine Katze.  
"Wie denn?" Sein Lächeln war neckisch.   
Nagi antwortet nicht.  
"So?"  
Er sah auf und sah Omi, wie er näher kam. Leicht legte er die Hände auf seine Hüften, dann ... kitzelte er ihn.  
"Antworte oder ich höre nicht auf."  
Der Brünette versuchte das Lachen zu unterdrücken, doch es gelang ihm nicht lange.  
"Ja." sagte er nach unendlichen Minuten der Kitzelfolter. Omi grinste und umarmte den Jungen, vergaß die Katze die auf Nagis Schoß saß. Sie protestierte gegen diese rüpelhafte Behandlung, sprang von den Schoß und sah die beiden Jungen, wie sie sich umarmten.   
"Du bist auch warm, Nagi."  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Bombay hat mich gewärmt."  
Omi sah auf. "Wo ist sie?"  
Nagi drückte sich von den anderen ab.  
"Bombay?"  
Nichts.  
"Bombay?"  
Kein Laut ertönt.  
"Bombay wo bist du?"  
Stille.  
"BOMBAY!!"  
  
*************************  
  
Sie lächelte und beugte sich zu den kleinen Kätzchen runter.  
"Du siehst aus wie Mikoru." flüsterte sie. Leicht fuhr sie mit ihrer Hand über den Kopf des blonden Kätzchens.  
"Dich nehme ich. Du hast doch keinen Besitzer?" Das Kätzchen schien den Kopf zu schütteln. Die Frau nahm sie hoch und lächelte. "Du hast schöne blaue Augen." Sie schmiegte sich an die Frau und schnurrte.  
"Mikoru, wenn du es nur wärst."  
  
*************************  
  
"Ich hatte mal eine Katze mit blondem Fell. Ihre Augen waren von einem wunderschönen klaren blau. Ich nannte sie Anato. Sie sah aus wie er." Röte färbte das Gesicht. "Seit ich mit ihm zusammen bin, ist sie verschwunden."   
"Meine Katze nannte ich Kiriko, nach meiner jetzigen Freundin. Sie sah genauso aus, wie du deine beschrieben hast. Seit ich mit Kiriko zusammen bin ist sie weg."  
"Mikoru und ich sind jetzt ein Paar. Aber ich vermisse mein Kätzchen. Sie ist weggelaufen."  
"Ich nannte meine Katze Bombay."  
"Deine Freundin?"  
"Mein Freund."  
"Ich würde sie gerne wiedersehen."  
  
Bombay, wo bist du?  
  
*************************  
  
Owari!!  
  
*************************  
  
Kann sich jemand Nagi vorstellen, wenn er abgekitzelt wird? Komische Vorstellung.  
  
So. Bitte, bitte, bitte KOMMENTARE!!!!! BITTEEEEE!!!!!!  
  
Nagi: Sie schreit.  
Moku: Schrei ich wirklich so oft?  
Alex: Ja!!!  
Moku: WAS MACHST DU HIER???  
Alex: Siehst du?  
Moku: ...  
Nagi: *flüstert* Sie sagt nichts.  
Moku: ...  
Omi: *zurück flüstert* Vielleicht ist sie krank.  
Moku: ...  
Alex: *laut* Oder tot.  
Moku: O_O  
Alex; Nagi, Omi: Was?  
Moku: DAS SHINYA SICH IN DIESEN SCHUHEN NICHT DIE FÜßE BRICHT!!! *staun*   
all: *sweatdrope*  
Moku: WAS?  
all: Du schreist schon wieder. 


End file.
